All His Fault
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Chloe isn't happy about being deprived.  It's all his fault.  Chlean.


**AN: **So i haven't written anything for about a year, I got bored yesterday and am loving the idea of Supernatural/Smallville crossovers, particularly Chloe and Dean. This is just a silly little something, that i doubt is really that good that i typed out in a bored afternoon at home.

Not sure what seasons it is set in either show, but i am imagining Chloe and Dean have been married for about two years and Chloe has finally convinced him along with Sam to get a family home ready for their first child. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>All His Fault<strong>

Dean smirked, trying to hide the amusement on his face. "Chlo, c'mon just come back inside."

When he didn't get a response, not even a glance he sighed moving from his position against the doorframe.

Ignoring the amount of effort it took her these days to simply make it to the bottom of the porch steps; Chloe continued her stubborn march across the front lawn.

"Can it Winchester! If _you_ won't give it to me, I'll just go have to find some for _myself_."

Chuckling under his breath Dean started towards the feisty blonde. "That so?"

"Yep."

Her hand was just about to reach its destination when she realised what she had forgotten in her haste to make her point. Reluctant to face her mistake she simply pulled back her hand and straightened her back.

"Forget something?" She didn't need to look to know he was smirking at her.

Refusing to turn round Chloe winced at the sound of familiar keys jangling from behind.

Coming to the same conclusion he had minutes ago, she accepted defeat, something that doesn't come easily to her by nature.

"This doesn't change a thing, you can't refuse me what I want. Now, give me the keys and _maybe_, just maybe I'll just happen to forget who I saw crash a certain laptop last week." Chloe finished her head tilted to the side in determination.

Took back by the statement, Dean hesitated before calling her bluff. "You wouldn't dare, besides you have no proof woman. Now get back inside, sit down and stop complaining."

"Or what, you'll call Sam, have him drag me inside?"

"Nope, I'll just do it myself, don't take an overgrown sasquatch to overthrow little Sullivan, oversized or not." Taking in the size of her bulging stomach, Dean started towards his caffeine-deprived wife.

Her attempt to escape his reach was futile seeing as she could barely keep her balance as it was these days, _being ready to pop any minute will do that to a person_, Chloe thought bitterly to herself.

Knowing she had little chance at avoiding the inevitable she remained still as Dean came to her side. "This is all your fault."

"I don't recall you complaining at the time, in fact you sounded quite – _happy_, over and over and…"

"Alright, alright!" Chloe could feel her resolve crumbling and despite her previous outrage she couldn't seem to remain angry at the man before her. "Guess it wasn't all bad, but you try living with your body the size of a house, not pleasant."

Dean didn't reply straight away, he found himself unable to look away from her pouting lips. "You kill me when you do that." His voice was softer now, intense.

"You're not getting out of it that easy, you think by using your sexy voice on me I'll give in and let you sweep me off my feet? Well buster you've got another thing –"

He didn't give her a chance to finish, his mouth crashed into hers with enough force and unexpectedness to cause a small yelp of surprise from his hormone-ridden wife.

Surprise that immediately turned to enjoyment as she felt herself melt against him, allowing strong arms to hold her upright as she balanced on her toes to deepen the kiss.

The next thing she felt was her back against the well polished paintwork of the classic car, which nine months ago saw the start of this mess in the first place. A memory neither will be forgetting anytime soon.

Their surroundings all but forgotten about, Dean's fingers tangled themselves into blonde curls as his other hand rested protectively over her stomach. Only once both were gulping for air did they pull back, foreheads touching, refusing to break contact.

"You make a strong case their Winchester."

"I always do."

Chloe's cheeks burned scarlet as she noticed the indecency of their, _position_, the not all unwelcome hardness of the car behind her causing a chuckle to leave her lips. "Maybe we should take this inside before we scar one of the neighbours' kids."

Ignoring her suggestion Dean dared to bring up the reason of their little make out session in suburbia. "You're not gunna rip me a new one when we get back inside and realise I'm still not letting you have any?"

Looking thoughtful for a minute Chloe let him stew in worry before taking pity. "That depends."

"On?"

"Whether you have something _better_ to offer?"

In one quick movement Dean had Chloe in his arms fireman style before she could even realise what he was doing, the action earning him one of her best smiles.

"Let's find out Mrs Winchester." Chloe didn't miss the gleam in his eye, shivers running down her spine.

"I suppose the coffee can wait another couple of days." Chloe offered with a grin.

"You won't be screaming for coffee anytime soon."

Chloe slapped him playfully on the arm, but couldn't help the flutters in her stomach at his promise. "You've got two days to convince me, as soon as I'm in a caffeine approved condition you got some stiff competition."

Dean set Chloe onto their bed, pulling off his shirt as he climbed beside her. "Trust me," his lips found hers again silencing any protests. "Coffee won't compare."

* * *

><p>So that was my little cute Chlean moment out of the way, hope you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
